charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Size Matters
Size Matters is the 71st overall episode of Charmed. Summary Paige tells the sisters about a house that creep her out. The sisters ignore her instincts. The new manager at P3, that Piper has hired, is making substantive changes to the club and Piper ignores her instincts. Phoebe has a bad job interview as she cannot tell the interviewer that she’s a witch. Paige talks to Leo and he agrees that they should investigate the house. Phoebe investigates the house on her own and is shrunk by Gammill and prepared for his collection. Leo and Piper don't find her when they go looking for her there. Piper and Leo look in the Book of Shadows, while Paige talks to Finn, a golem created by Gammill and they learn what Gammill is doing. Leo leave them so that Piper and Paige can work out their differences and Gammill is waiting for them back at the manor when they return to make a plan. Gammell kills Finn with a Demon Beam, shrink the sisters, and bring them to his house so that he can add the Charmed Ones to his collection. When the sisters are all together coated in clay, they work together and figure out a plan. Paige briefly orbs so that the clay shatters and she reaapears freed. Piper uses Molecular Combustion to active Gammill's wand to shrink him, and together, they cast the Power of Three spell Phoebe had figured out while trapped in clay all day. In the end, the changes to her club become too much and Piper decides to return everything to the way it was before, and with a little help from Leo she resurrects P3. Plot Piper has hired a new manager, Treat Taylor, at P3. P3 is struggling and Piper discusses her worries with Phoebe. Treat is the most successful promoter in the Bay Area, and thinks he can repeat his success with P3. He ends up radically altering P3's look, which gives Phoebe pause; everything she's read cautions against making major changes in their lives. Piper, however, is desperate to give P3 a shot in the arm, since it's now the sole source of the family's income. Paige arrives and tells her sisters of a house that gives her the creeps. However, attractive man named Finn, whom Paige met at a supermarket, lives there. Phoebe and Piper have their doubts about Paige's "creeps", but think Paige should stay away from Finn. Finn rides up to the creepy house with a young woman, Claudia, on his motorcycle. He leads her into the house and they find it dark. Finn says he should check the circuit breaker, and leaves Claudia alone. A shadowy figure, Gammill, fires lightning from a rod, and Claudia is now only a few inches tall. Phoebe interviews for a job, and does very poorly. She is reluctant to answer some of the questions honestly, fearing she might out herself as a witch. Paige talks to Leo about the creepy house. She suspects that her Whitelighter side is being stirred by the house. Leo agrees it's worth looking into, and suggests that Phoebe check it out, as Paige needs to return to work. Treat has changed P3's name to "The Spot," based on polling that suggested most people thought "P3" was a parking garage. Piper is reluctant to take such a drastic step, but goes along. Phoebe checks out the house, and spots a closet full of dolls with petrified looks on their faces. Gammill walks in on her and shrinks her. Gammill pursues her as she runs among the clutter, and he chases her through the house with a vacuum cleaner. Leo and Paige orb to P3; Paige was worried after Phoebe didn't meet her at the creepy house. Leo can barely sense Phoebe, so Piper and Paige head for the house. They leave just as workmen tear down the P3 sign. Piper isn't all that concerned, in her view, P3 doesn't exist anymore. Gammil is about to suck Phoebe into the vacuum when Finn interrupts him. Phoebe sees Claudia on a shelf, covered in clay and feebly calling for help. Piper, Paige and Leo arrive at the house. Finn's motorcycle is in the driveway. Piper offers to freeze whoever answers the door, but Leo doesn't like the idea; she still doesn't have a handle on her powers and might blow him up instead. Leo's reluctant to orb in, fearing exposure. Paige offers to lure Finn out. Piper is reluctant, but Leo convinces her to let Paige try. Phoebe levitates up to Claudia and knocks some of the clay off of her. Before they can flee, however, Gammil traps them. Paige knocks on the door and Finn answers. He invites her in, but she is reluctant. Finn, however, is developing a guilty conscience and decides to leave with Paige instead. With Finn out of the house, Leo and Piper orb in. They find a collection of figurines of young women in terrified poses. Phoebe calls out to Piper and Leo, but is too small for them to hear her. They leave empty-handed. Gammill hears Leo speak of the Power of Three, and is delighted to have a Charmed One in his power. He covers Phoebe and Claudia in clay, intending to catch and shrink Piper and Phoebe before throwing them all in his kiln. Leo and Piper consult the Book of Shadows, and find the entry on Gammill, known for collecting one-of-a-kind figurines. He was once very handsome, but one of his intended victims, a witch, cursed him and made him hideous. Finn goes back to Paige's apartment and tells her about Gammill, and himself. To Paige's shock, Finn reveals that Gammil made him. Piper and Leo go to The Spot to look for Paige, and are shocked to discover that Treat has hired scantily-clad waitresses who are dancing on the bar. A bouncer almost kicks Piper out before Treat recognizes her. Treat tells them that Paige left, because The Spot isn't the kind of place she wants to be in, and Piper and Leo go to Paige's apartment. They arrive to find Paige examining Finn. It turns out that Finn is a golem made out of clay. He reveals that Gammil's stock in trade is shrinking women and turning them into dolls for his collection. Piper is horrified; the figurines were actually real women. Piper wants to storm the house and have Finn distract Gammil, but Paige is unwilling to use an innocent as bait. She wants to find a spell to reverse Gammil's shrinking spell, but Piper thinks by the time they do, Phoebe will be dead. They ask Leo for help. However, Leo, thinking the sisters rely too much on him and not enough on each other, orbs away. Stretched for time, Piper and Paige flip a coin. It comes up tails, so Piper, Paige and Finn head for the manor. Gammill is waiting for them. He kills Finn with an energy beam and shrinks the sisters with his shrinking ray. He covers them with clay and stands them up next to Phoebe. Gammil fires up his kiln, and gets ready to throw Claudia in it. Piper suggests Paige orb out of the clay; it's still wet enough that it'll collapse off her if she does. Paige isn't sure she can pull it off; she's never consciously orbed before. However, with Piper's encouragement, Paige orbs out long enough for the clay to collapse. She kicks the clay off of the others and calls for Gammill's wand. Piper activates the wand with her blasting power, and the sisters shrink Gammil. The three then vanquish him with a spell that Phoebe created, and the sisters and Claudia return to full size. The sisters and Leo meet at The Spot, where Dave Navarro is playing. They decide to get the old club back. Leo heals the P3 sign. Episode Stills 4x05-02.jpg 4x05-04.jpg 4x05-05.jpg 4x05-06.jpg 4x05-07.jpg 4x05-08.jpg 4x05-09.jpg 810-06xx.jpg SM_405j.jpg 3sm.jpg Power Usage * Gammill creates a spark with his finger on the shrinking wand. * Leo meditates in orbs as he hovers above ground. * Paige / TK-Orbs / Pen & Paper / Manor * Phoebe / Premonition / Doll / Creepy House * Gammill creates a spark with his finger on the shrinking wand to shrink Phoebe. * Phoebe / Levitates / Herself / Creepy House * Leo / Orbs / Paige / P3 * Phoebe / Levitates / Herself / Creepy House * Leo / Orbs / Piper / Creepy House * Leo / Orbs / Piper / Creepy House * Leo / Orbs / Piper / The Spot * Leo / Orbs / Piper / Paige's Loft * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Paige's Loft * Paige / TK-Orbs / Coin / Paige's Loft * Gammill creates a spark with his finger on the shrinking wand to kill Finn. * Gammill creates a spark with his finger on the shrinking wand to shrink Piper and Paige. * Paige / Orbs / Herself / Creepy House * Paige / Orbs / Herself / Creepy House * Piper / Molecular Immobilization / Gammill / Creepy House (failed) * Paige / TK-Orbs / Shrinking Wand / Creepy House * Piper / Molecular Combustion / Shrinking Wand / Creepy House * Piper / Freezes / Gammill / Creepy House * Leo / Heals / P3 Sign / Alley behind P3 Book of Shadows # Leo reads the page on The Collector. The Collector Spells # Phoebe creates the Gammill Vanquishing Spell. Gammill Vanquishing Spell :Small of mind, :Big of woe. :The pain you caused :you now will know. Evils # Gammill Other Beings # Finn: a Golem made of clay out of Gammill's own image. Notes thumb|300px|right * Gammill knew who the Charmed Ones were. * Piper mentions having a Great Aunt Sylvia who collects Hummels, and that when she has a hard time dealing with real people, figurines can be her best friends. * Phoebe mentions Gammill's name before Leo and Piper looked him in the Book of Shadows. Many fans consider this a blooper, however, when Gammill and Finn were looking for Phoebe, Finn might have said Gammill's name. * This is the first season 4 episode without Julian McMahon. In the opening credits his clips are replaced by clips of the sisters using their powers. * In this episode, it's shown that Piper still hasn't accepted the fact that Paige is her sister. When she says "P3 doesn't exist anymore", P3 means the Power Of Three. However, Paige knows this, as she looks worried and sad after she says that. * Paige orbs at will for the first time. * The way that Leo "heals" the broken P3 sign may be how objects around the manor get fixed after a demon fight, this would also explain how things get fixed so quickly and when ripped clothes get repaired again. * When Paige tells Piper and Leo that she was "examining" Finn, you can see Brian Krause turning around and trying not to laugh. * This episode scored 5.3 million viewers. * The house used for shooting this episode in real life is located in the same development as the Halliwell Manor in real life. * The house was also used to shoot Michael Jackson's Thriller music video. * All three sisters use all of their powers in this episode. Phoebe gets a premonition about Gammill then use her levitation powers to avoid him trying to grab her when she is shrunk. She then levitates onto a shelf to help an innocent. Piper uses her powers to freeze Gammill and also uses her Molecular Combustion power to create a spark on Gammill's wand to shrink him. Paige telekinetically orbs a pen and paper to herself, and also calls Gammill's wand to her. She also uses her orbing power to escape the still damp clay and reappears when it collapses, hence escaping. The only other instances where Piper, Phoebe and Paige use both their primary and secondary powers is in Season 4's We're Off To See The Wizard and The Fifth Halliwell. * Phoebe points out that she can "kind of fly" because she is so small and light, (shrunken) suggesting that levitation power has some connection to the weight of the user. Although this might have just been a way too keep Claudia from discovering too much about magic. * The sisters have a habit of disregarding the instincts and suggestions of younger inexperienced witches as first seen in this episode where Piper and Phobe think that the ominus feeling Paige gets about Gammill's house is nothing to worry about. This is later also seen four seasons later with the girls ignoring Billie in Malice in Wonderland and Run, Piper, Run and Piper ignoring the former Magic School students of Leo in Season 8's Generation Hex. * Executive producer Brad Kern stated in a interview for Charmed Magazine that in his opinion, this episode has the worst title for a episode in the entire series. * One of the promo picture was reused as a cover for the Season 9's comic Cupid's Harrow Glitches *The woman interviewing Phoebe for a job states that she was 27 when she graduated and remarks that it took her a while to get her degree. However, Phoebe was born in November 1975 and graduated at the end of Season 3 (spring 2001), meaning she would either have just turned, or was just about to turn, 26 at the time of this episode. International Titles *French: Les Poupées *Czech: Jde o velikost *Serbian: Veličina je važna *Italian: La casa dei brividi *Spanish: El tamaño es importante *Spanish (Spain): Cuestión de tamaño *hebrew: Ha-godel ken kove'a Category:Episodes Category:Season 4